winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 418
|pe = The Enchanted Island |ne = In Diana's Kingdom}}The Nature Rage is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx discover that Morgana, Queen of the Fairies, and all the exiled Earth fairies are out for vengeance. They hold a grudge against the Wizards and the entire human race. Plot Roxy regrets freeing the Earth Fairies after learning that they only seek revenge against humanity for not believing in them anymore. The Winx assure her that it was not her fault, and the fairy pets help comfort her. Musa shows up telling them that she just got off the phone with Jason Queen, and tells them that he saw them perform and wanted to hire them. Before Stella gets ahead of herself in the fame and fortune, Musa explains that he only wants them to participate in the a new band competition. The Winx decide to enter with their new band, and decide to go practice at the Frutti Music Bar. Sky and Riven do not seem to like the fact that Andy and his friends are helping the Winx practice, but Nabu comments that there is probably nothing to worry about. As the Winx are practising, the Major Fairy of Nature, Diana shows up. Diana unleashes sleep inducing pollen to knock out the people in the bar, Nabu recognizes this and tells the other Specialist to hold their breaths for as long as they can. The Winx talk to Diana, who requests Roxy to join the Earth Fairies' vegence campaign. Roxy refuses, and when Bloom tries to reason with Diana. Diana refuses to accept the humans as innocents and states they are responsible for the chaos against themselves and nature. Before leaving, Diana uses her powers to tie up the Winx with magical roots that drain their powers. The Specialists check on the girls. Helia tries to encourage Flora to use her nature powers to break free, but she fails. Nabu manages to weaken the vines with his own magic enabling the girls to transform. As the Winx and the Specialists go after Diana, they discover that she has turned Gardenia into a jungle. Bloom is worried about her adoptive parents, so the Winx and the Specialists separate into two groups: The Winx go check on Bloom's parents, while the Specialists go after Diana. Bloom finds her parents trapped in a giant spider web, and manages to free them. Shortly afterwards, the giant spider shows up. The Specialists find Diana in the Gardenia park, and try to convince her to release the people of Gardenia and restore the city to normal. She refuses, and they fight. However, Diana has the upper-hand and manages to defeat Riven, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy. Helia and Nabu try to talk her out of her revenge once again, but Diana refuses to believe them. Nabu manages to hold his own against Diana's plant monsters, but Diana eventually decides to unleash her true power, knocking out Helia while Nabu tries to resist her attack. Meanwhile, the Winx are trying to figure out what to do about the giant spider. Roxy tries to gain contact with it, but is unable to. The Winx hear Mitzi calling for help, and discover that her car has gotten tangled up in Diana's vines. The Winx end up wrecking the car as they use it to try to knock out the giant spider. Seeing that nothing is working against the spider, they realize that only the area around Gardenia is currently enchanted, and if they teleport the spider out of the area, it might return to normal. The Winx change into their Zoomix wings and teleport out of the city. The spider shrinks back to normal size and the Winx head over to Gardenia park to check on the Specialists. However, by the time the Winx arrive, Diana has already left, and Nabu informs them that she and her warrior fairies captured the other Specialists and took them away to Diana's kingdom. Musa starts crying, as she is worried about Riven. Bloom assures her that he will be okay, and that they will find the Specialists and rescue them. They talk to Faragonda, and learn that Diana's kingdom is somewhere in the Amazons, and in order to fight a fairy as powerful as Diana, they will have to go beyond Believix. Major Events *Diana attacks Gardenia. *The Specialist are captured. *Musa reveals that she still loves Riven. Debuts *Diana Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Humans **Andy **Rio **Mark **Klaus **Mike **Vanessa **Mitzi **Jason Queen (mentioned) *Villains **Earth Fairies ***Diana *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Animals **Kiko **Fairy Pets ***Belle ***Ginger ***Coco ***Chicko ***Pepe ***Milly Spells Used *Fire Arrow - Used against the giant spider web. *Mega Watt - Used to de-materialize the giant spider web. *Dragon Wing - Used to save Vanessa and Mike from falling. *Solar Storm - Used against the spider, but failed. *Stereo Crash - Used against the spider, but failed. *Harmonic Attack - Used against the spider. *Techno Shock - Used against the spider. *Plasma Barrier - Used to trap the spider. *Summer Thunder - Used against the spider. *Sun Dance - Used against the spider. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're the One *You're Magical *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're the One *You're Magical *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *One of the members of the Gardenia gang from Season 2 can be seen trapped in Diana's vines. *Scenes from the Winx’s concert are reused in Sibylla's Cave and Ice and Fire. *The giant spider produces its silk from its mouth when in real life they are produced in an organ known as "spinneret". This is located on the spiders' underside to the rear. Mistakes *In one scene, Flora's socks were missing. *When the Winx arrive at the Frutti Music Bar in their rocker outfits, most of Aisha's hair is missing. *When the Winx are tied up in the magical vines, at one point Flora switches into Bloom's position. *When Helia encourages Flora to break out of the vines her attire switches between her civilian and rocker outfit. *There are times where Timmy's glasses have black frames instead of red. *Stella's wrist gloves were missing at one point. *Nabu's shield appears when summoned but when the camera zooms close to him it is not present. *There are many times where the Winx's fairy forms do not sparkle. Flora helia3.jpg|Flora in her civilian outfit rather than her rocker outfit. Ep418Mistake(1).png|Flora takes Bloom's place. Ep418Mistake(2).png|Timmy's glasses with black frames. Ep418Mistake(3).png|The shield is present. Ep418Mistake(4).png|And now, the shield is gone. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes